


Curls

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Family, Big Brother Mycroft, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Character Study, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective Mycroft, Short, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eight-year-old Mycroft Holmes meets his little baby brother for the first time.Oneshot/drabble





	Curls

The day they bring the new baby home from the hospital is a cheerful spring day. It's chilled, but there's dew on the grass; birds are singing in the distance. Blue sky can even be seen poking through the puffs of white clouds. And everyone is happy too, cooing over him, over the baby.

The brother stands at the back--he's a big boy at eight years old. He looks sullen. But suddenly the baby looks directly at him, and his lips can't help but twitch upwards in the slightest of smiles. 

Everything is peaceful.

But Sherlock Holmes, the pale-eyed baby with the tiny dark curls, is an odd baby. He's silent, observing. He doesn't even cry. 

(Unless someone tries to feed him or give him a bath or something else he doesn't like--then he'll put up a fuss). 


End file.
